The Granson of Odin
by Arsene Zhukov
Summary: Perpaduan Valkyrie dan Manusia biasa melahirkan seorang anak yang akan menjadi kartu AS bagi bangsa Nordik nantinya. /Bad Summary right ?/
1. chapter 1

"The Grandson of Odin"

By : Yemi212

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Highscool DXD belong to Ichie Ishibumi

Rated : M (for safety)

Pair : Naru x Ross ( single maybe

Summary

Perpaduan dari Valkyrie dan Seorang Manusia biasa , melahirkan seorang anak yang akan menjadi Kartu AS bagi bangsa Nordik suatu saat nanti.

Story start~

Valkyrie.

Mungkin saat mendengar nama itu, orang akan berpikir bahwa valkyrie hanya prajurit tempur biasa yang dimiliki bangsa Nordik dan hanya diisi oleh wanita-wanita tangguh yang tida memiliki perasaan dan hanya bertempur bagi Odin, sang Allfather.

Bicara soal Odin, saat ini kakek tua itu sedang duduk di singgahsana nya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Rossweisse."

Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang gadis bersayap, dengan surai silver keputihan yang memanjang sampai ke pinggang dan body goals yang euh best lah. Ia berlutut tepat di hadapan Odin yang masih duduk di singgahsananya yang dilapisi oleh emas murni.

"Ada apa Odin-sama?" ucap sang valkyrie.

"Aku punya misi untukmu Ross."ucap Odin padanya sambil menatap salah satu foto yang ia pegang saat ini.

Bagaimana dengan Ross? Tentu ia kebingungan, kenapa ? Ya tidak biasanya wajah Odin sang All father menunjukan wajah gusar seperti itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, dan Ross yakin akan hal itu.

" Haaahh, mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagimu Ross namun, aku ingin kau membawa pulang seseorang." ucap Odin padanya.

"Heh? Seingatku kau tidak punya cucu Odin-Sama." balas Ross pada Odin sambil terheran-heran. Odin ? Punya cucu ? Bagaimana mungkin? Itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dikepala Rossweisse saat ini.

"Yeah, dulunya aku memang tidak punya cucu tapi sekarang aku mempunyai nya dan aku ingin kau membawa dia kehadapan ku." ucap Odin lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di pikiranku." kata Rossweise.

"Uhm, kalau dia itu memang cucumu, dia keturunan siapa? Apa dia keturunan Thor ? Itu tak mungkin, atau dia keturunan Loki? Mustahil, tak mungkin kau sampai ingin aku untuk membawa cucumu apabila ia keturunan Loki. Jadi dia keturunan siapa ?" Jelas Rossweisse panjang lebar pada Odin.

"Hahaha kau benar, ia bukanlah keturunan Thor maupun Loki." jawab Odin sambil tertawa.

"Jadi?" tanya Ross lagi.

"Hah, ia itu keturunan dari Brynhildr, Ross." jawab Odin.

Mendengar nama itu, mata Ross langsung melebar seakan tak percaya kalau mentornya yang dulu ia kira meninggal dalam perang melawan Hela ternyata masih hidup dan sudah memiliki anak.

"Baiklah Odin-sama, dimana aku harus mulai mencari cucu mu itu ?" tanya Ross yang sudah bersiap untuk pencarian cucu Odin.

"Hmm kau bisa mulai dari Norwey, Ross." jawab Odin.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang."

Rossweisse pun bangkit dan mengembangkan sayap putih nan indah miliknya dan berjalan keluar dari aula milik Odin.

Swussshh

Dengan sekali kepakan sayap, Rossweisse terbang menuju aula milik Heimdall, si Dewa Penjaga Bifrost.

Sepeninggal Rossweise, muncullah seorang valkyrie lain yang membawa sebuah undangan.

Ia pun membungkuk dan berlutut dihadapan Odin.

"Odin-sama, saya membawakan undangan dari bangsa Iblis yang berada di Kuoh." ucap sang valkyrie.

"Hmm pasti itu undangan untuk datang ke acara pembentukan Aliansi dan perdamaian antar 3 fraksi."kata Odin seraya menebak isi dari undangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, katakan kepada mereka kalau aku akan datang didampingi oleh Ross dan cucuku." lanjut Odin seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan singahsananya.

Tanpa aba-aba lainnya, valkyrie itu pergi meninggalkan aula yang besar itu.

Change scene..

Kembali ke Rossweise yang sudah sampai ke aula milik Heimdall.

"Heu Heimdall-san tolong bukakan portal kebumi." ucap Ross pada Heimdall.

"Kenapa kau ingin ke bumi Ross ?" tanya Heimdall padanya.

"Aku punya misi yang diberikan oleh Odin-sama untuk mencari cucunya yang hilang." jawab Ross enteng.

"Oh jadi kau yang ditugaskan untuk mencari anak nya Brynhild." ucap Heimdall datar

"Eh?! Jadi kau sudah tau ?" terkejut Rossweisse saat mendengar ucapan dari Heimdall.

"Yeah, kurang lebih begitu." Heimdall pun membuka portal dimensi. Rossweisse pun berjalan kearah portal tersebut. Beberapa saat sebelum Rossweise memasuki portal tersebut, Heimdall mengatakan sesuatu yan membuat Ross srmakin bersemangat melalukan pencariannya.

"Semoga berhasil Ross. Dan anak itu tinggal di kota Oslo lebih tepat nya di sebuah apartemen yang terletak di pinggiran kota."

Rossweisse pun menghilang bersama portal tersebut menuju bumi tempat manusia tinggal.

Change scene

Oslo, Norwey 09.00 PM

Norwegia. Salah satu negara yang tercap sebagai negara paling bahagia di dunia ini, menyimpan banyak keindahan alam yang sayang jika dilewatkan oleh para turis yang berkunjung ke negara ini. Disinilah Ross saat ini, memulai pencarian cucu Odin yang katanya tinggal di pinggiran kota Oslo.

"Huh, ternyata disini cukup dingin.Brrrh!"ucap Ross sambil menggosokkan kedua tangan nya agar tidak terlalu kedinginan, setelah cukup lama berjalan, ia pun sampai di depan sebuah apartemen yang cukup sederhana. " Inikah apartemen yang dikatakan Heimdall ? Hmm sebaiknya aku masuk saja, Brrrh semakin dingin disini." Ross pun melangkah melewati anak tangga yang ada di depan pintu apartemen itu, namun saat ia ingin memutar knop pinti itu, ternyata pintu itu terkunci.

"Shieet! Kenapa disaat seperti ini pintu bodoh ini harus terkunci sih?!" kesal Ross yang kemudian menendang sebuah pot bunga yang kebetulan ada didekat kakinya.

Dukh

Pot itu melayang dan hancur seketika ketika menabrak dinding beton dari apartemen itu. Ross pun mengalihkan perhatian ke tempat awal pot tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kunci.

"Bingo, hehehe ada bagusnya juga aku menendang pot itu." Ross pun mengambil kunci tersebut dan mencoba memasukan kunci itu ke lubang kunci yang ada di pintu itu.

'Semoga ini berhasil' batin Ross berharap.

Cklekk

Krieeet

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan Ross pun melenggang masuk kedalamnya.

Change scene

Disebuah gedung tinggi, terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang mengobservasi sebuah keaadaan di sekitar nya sambil menatap ke sebuah jendela yang terdapat si gedung yang ada di seberangnya.

"Hmm, Hendrik Petr Kushizakov. Sesuai dengan difoto." ucap pemuda tersebut yang kemudian mengangkat sebuah Sniper rifle yang cukup besar dan kelihatan nya cukup untuk mencampakkan musuh jika terkena dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Yeah, itu adalah Barret M82A1 yang dapat mengancurkan tubuh karena menggunakan peluru berkaliber .50 dan itu juga sniper anti-tank yang cukup hebat.

"Hmm baiklah, karna ini target terakhirku di kota ini, mungkin aku akan meninggalkan perkerjaan ini dan pindah ke Jepang." pemuda itu kembali bermonolog dan mulai mengeker kepala targetnya dan..

"Selamat tinggal Hendrik dan selamat tinggal Oslo.'

Cklek

Syuut

Clking

Sebuah peluru melesat mengarah tepat ke kepala sang target yang sedang duduk sambil menonton televisinya.

Pemuda itu pun mengambil telepon genggamnya dan memencet salah satu nomor disana.

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

" halo."

"Hei paman."

"Oh kau, ada apa? Apa kau sudah eliminasi target yang kuberikan?"

"Yeah dan dia lah target terakhirku, aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini dan pindah dari negara ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku hargai keputusan mu Naruto. Dan juga transferan untukmu akan aku lebihkan, aggap saja itu bonus dariku."

"Yeah terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi paman Harry."

Tuut

Tuut

Pemuda itu menutup teleponnya dan pergi dadi gedung itu.

Skip time

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan pemuda itu pun turun dari kendaraannya dan melangkah masuk ke apartemen nya.

Cklek

Krieet

Namun, seketika terkejut karena pintu apartemen nya tidak terkunci padahal seingatnya ia sudah mengunci pintu itu sebelum menjalankan misinya.

'Hmm apa ada penyusup? Tapi mau apa penyusup ke apartemen ini.' batin Naruto berkata dan ia pun mulai melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berjenis revolver bernama Smith Wesson 500 Magnum dan melangkah lagi menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan seorang gadis tidur di atas sofa miliknya.

'Seorang gadis? Hmm rambut nya berwarna silver keputihan dan tidak familiar sama sekali.'

Naruto kemudian mendekati sofa itu dan mengangkat sedikit selimut yang dipakai gadis itu dan membatin sekali lagi.

'Hmm body goals. Sesuai tipe ku'

Naruto pun menggeser sebuah kursi lain dan duduk bersebelahan tepat di depan gadis yang sedang tertidur itu.

'Hmm gadis ini cantik juga, tapi apa yang dia lakukan disini?"batin Naruto sambil mengelus wajah cantik Rossweisse.

"Enghh."

Gadis itu terbangun setelah mendapat sentuhan lembut Naruto tepat diwajahnya.

"Hmm kau sudah bangun ternyata." ucap naruto sambil menatap gadis itu dengan ramah.

"Yeah, dan sudah berapa lama kau disitu?" tanya Ross sambil mengucek-ucek matanyanya yang masih samar-samar melihat Naruto.

"Hmm kurang lebih 10 menit." jawab Naruto singkat sambil menatap sembuah jam tangan yang melimgkar ditangannya.

Rossweisse pun merubah posisinya dari yang tadinya berbaring menjadi duduk sambil menatap Naruto.

"Apakah kau anaknya Brynhild-sensei?" Ross bertanya dengan tampang polosnya sambil menatap wajah Naruto dengan sangat intens.

"Eh? Darimana kau tau nama ibuku? Dan kenapa kau memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan sensei?" jawab Naruto yang bingung karena gadis yang sedang duduk didepannya tau mengenai identitas ibunya.

"Yah aku dulunya murid ibumu, aku datang kemari karena mendapat misi untuk membawa mu pulang ke Asgard."jawab Rossweisse dengan mantap sambil disertai senyuman manisnya.

" Hah? Asgard? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kakekmu merindukanmu." jawab Ross lagi.

"Hah, katakan padanya, kalau dia merindukanku dan ingin menemui ku dia harus datang kemari, bukannya mengirim murid ibuku." balas Naruto serasa beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ia tak mungkin melakukan itu!" kata Ross dengan intonasi yang cukup kuat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia itu dewa? Kenapa ia tak sanggup melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto santai sambil menatap Rossweisse.

"Karena, jika dia pergi, maka Asgard akan terancam." balas Rossweisse padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu

Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa ikut denganmu."

Cut~

Next ?

 **Well, karena ini masih awal pertama ku disini, mohon dimaafkan jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan ku yang masih berantakan.** **Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Grandson of Odin"**

 **By : Yemi212**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highscool DXD belong to Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated : M (for safety)**

 **Pair : Naruto x Rossweisse (maybe single pair.)**

 **Summary**

 **Perpaduan dari Valkyrie dan Seorang Manusia biasa , melahirkan seorang anak yang akan menjadi Kartu AS bagi bangsa Nordik suatu saat nanti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Asgard ? Hell Nah !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story start~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **Oslo, Norwey [09.00 AM]**

Pagi yang cukup indah di pinggiran kota Oslo saat ini, matahari bersinar cerah, burung-burung berkicau merdu, suasana jalanan yang cukup sepi menambah ketenangan dipagi hari ini.

Berbeda dengan tokoh utama cerita ini, saat ini dia sudah menyusun barang barang yang akan dia bawa ke Jepang. Yeah, Naruto akan segera meninggalkan kota Oslo dan pergi ke kampung halaman ayahnya, di Jepang.

'Hmm, tiket? Check.'

'Pakaian seperlunya? Check.

'Perfect.'

Setelah semua barang yang ia perlukan masuk kedalam koper, ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sambil menenteng koper dan sebuah bagpack dipunggungnya.

'Hmm wangi yang enak sekali~' batin Naruto berujar sambil mencari asal bau yang wangi itu dan menuntun dirinya kearah dapur.

'Heh? Kupikir gadis itu sudah pergi.'batin Naruto sambil menatap Rossweisse yang sedang memasak disana.

"Ehhemm!" Naruto berdehem lalu dia pun duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada sisinya.

"Eh? Ohayou Naruto!" Ucap Ross sambil melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Naruto pun tetap menatap Rossweisse tanpa berkedip. Uh dia berkedip beberapa kali.

"Hmm sudah selesai ne~" Ross mengangkat masakan nya dan meletakannya diatas meja makan dan iapun melepas celemek yang ia pakai dan bergabung dengan Naruto di meja makan.

"Selamat makan~" Ross pun memakan makanan yang ia masak dengan sepenuh hati sambil tersenyum bahagia karena masakan nya cukup lezat. Sementara itu, Naruto menatap makanan yang kelihatan lezat itu dan mulai ikut memakannya.

Hening pun menyelimuti kedua insan itu yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ross pun mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah tas yang Naruto letakkan di dekat pintu apartemen itu dan mulai mentatap Naruto.

"Apa kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Ross pada Naruto sambil menyantap makanan nya. Naruto pun menatapnya sekilas sambil tetap menyantap makannya.

"..."

Twichh

Kedutan tiba-tiba muncul didahi Ross karena ia merasa diacuhkan oleh Naruto. "Heii! Kau mendengarku tidak?!" kata Ross yang sudah mulai kesal karena diabaikan Naruto.

"..."

Twichh

Twichh

Kedutan lainnya muncul dan Ross mulai geram karena kelakuan Naruto yang masih tetap diam membisu.

"HEEEI!-"

"Tenanglah, aku sedang mencoba menikmati masakan mu yang lezat ini. Terima kasih sudah membuatkan maaakan yang enak ini untukku, Rossweise." Ross yang tadinya kesal dengan Naruto karena mengabaikannya seketika terdiam saat Naruto memotong ucapannya dan mulai muncul rona merah di kedua pipinya disaat yang berasamaan karena Naruto memuji masakannya.

"Eh ? Itu.. Sama-sama Naruto." balas Ross yang masih tersipu malu karena pujian dari Naruto. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, kurasa kau salah paham, aku tidak berubah pikiran dan tetap tidak akan ikut denganmu ke Asgard." sambung Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan makanan yang ada dipiringnya.

Mungkin kalian penasaran apa memangnya yang terjadi diantara kedua mahluk tersebut. Baiklah silahkan lihat kilas balik ini.

 **Flasback start**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah kalau begitu

.

.

.

Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa ikut denganmu." ucap Naruto yang mulai beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut denganku?" tanya Rossweisse padanya yang masih duduk di sofa itu sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai beranjak menuju kamarnya. Naruto pun berhenti dan berbalik lagi sambil berjalan kembali ke kursi yang barusan ia duduki .

"Haah kau mau tau alasanku?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Rossweise. Ross pun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Naruto tadi.

"Hmm baiklah, alasanku tidak mau mengikutimu kembali ke Asgard sebenarnya sederhana, aku lebih senang hidup disini daripada di Asgard, dan juga aku kesal dengan kakek tua itu. Kalau dia memang menganggap aku cucunya, kenapa dia baru mencariku sekarang? Kenapa dia tak mencari ku saat aku masih bayi ? Atau kenapa tidak menyelamatkan putrinya ketika diserang oleh penyihir penyihir hitam menyerang dia dan suaminya hingga membuat anak dari putrinya sebatang kara diumur yang masih belia?" Jelas Naruto santai meskipun hatinya sakit saat mengingat kedua orangtuanya dibantai oleh penyihir yang entah dikirim oleh siapa untuk melenyapkan dirinya dan keluarganya.

Ross hanya terdiam seribu bahasa saat mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Separah itukah kehidupan Naruto? Itulah pertanyaan yang timbul di kepala Ross saat ini.

"Oh ya aku baru ingat aku baru ingat satu hal." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Apa?" tanya Rossweisse yang masih menatap Naruto.

"Kita belum berkenalan. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Altarinz Luciel, anak dari Minato Altarinz Luciel dan Brynhildr. Ayahku mantan anggota SAS sedangkan ibuku kau sudah tau sendiri, seorang Valkyrie yang dibuang kakek tua itu karena melakukan satu 'kesalahan'." ujar Naruto sambil memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan Ross.

"Namaku Rossweisse, salah saru Valkyrie dibawah kepemimpinan Odin Allfather." jawab Rossweisse membalas perkenalan Naruto.

"Baiklah, karna kita sudah saling kenal, kau boleh tidur di kamar yang ada disebelah kamarku di lantai dua. Selamat malam Rossweisse." ucap Naruto yang kemudian beranjak dan meninggalkan Rossweisse sendirian di ruang tamu.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Ross tetap terjaga sepanjang malam sambil tenggelam dalam pikirannnya sendiri.

 **Flashback end**

Sreek

Naruto pun berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai beranjak dari dapur itu.

"Hei Ross, kau pulanglah ke Asgard dan juga katakan pada kakek tua itu aku tak akan menginjakkan kakiku di tanah Asgard." ucap Naruto yang masih berdiri disana

"Tidak!"

Naruto berbalik menatap Ross dengan wajah heran karena mendengar nada penolakan dari Rossweisse.

"Aku tak akan pulang ke Asgard sebelum kau ikut denganku!." balas Rossweisse dengan lantang.

'Eh ? Gawat! Kalau sampai dia ikut denganku, akan semakin merepotkan. Hmm aku harus memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan gadis ini.'batin Naruto sambil memikirkan cara yang bagus untuk menyingkirkan Rossweisse dari kehidupannya yang tenang.

'Aha! Aku dapat ide!'Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum menatap Rossweisse

"Baiklah! Kalau memang kau ingin ikut denganku, aku akan membawamu pergi bersamaku!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum sumringah yang tidak hilang dari bibirnya. Rossweisse menatap Naruto seakan ia tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Rossweisse pun beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto.

"Terimakasih ne, Naruto-kun! Terimakasih!" ucap Rossweisse sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

'Aku jadi tak tega meninggalkannya, tapi harus kulakukan.'Batin Naruto sambil memantapkan dirinya dengan rencana yang sudah disusunnya.

"Baiklah Rossweisse, aku akan memesan tiket tambahan untukmu. Persiapkan dirimu, aku menunggu diluar." ucap Naruto sambil menenteng tas nya keluar dari apartemen miliknya.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun!" balas Rossweisse dengan senyumannya yang sangat indah terukir di bibirnya.

Naruto yang berjalan keluar, mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan menekan beberapa nomor disana.

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

"Halo..."

"Hei teman, aku butuh bantuanmu..."

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu Naruto..."

"Begini..."

"Baiklah aku akan melakukanya.."

"Terimakasih... Arvin."

"Anything for ya Bro..."

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

Sambungan telepon pun terputus dan Naruto berbalik sambil melihat Rossweisse yang sudah keluar dari apartemennya.

'Cantik sekali..' Naruto ternganga saat melihat Rossweisse keluar dari apartemen miliknya. Walau saat ini Rossweisse menggunakan jaket berbulu yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, tetapi wajahnya yang tidak tertutup tetap memancarkan aura kecantikannya yang khas.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah siap, masuklah kedalam mobilku, aku akan mengunci pintu apartemen ini dulu." ucap Naruto pada Ross yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Ross pun hanya mengangguk dan melangkah masuk ke sebuah mobil bermerek Hummer berwarna putih yang terparkir di depan mereka. Darimana haruto memiliki mobil sekeren itu? Tentu saja dari bisnis yang dulunya ia geluti beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

'Hah semoga saja rencanaku behasil...'batin Naruto sambil mengunci pinru apartemen miliknya itu. Naruto pun melangkah masuk kedalam mobil nya dan menyalakan mobil itu dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

...xxxXXXxxx...

 **Gardermoer Oslo International Airport [11.00 AM]**

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup hening karena mereka berdua hanya diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran nya masing masing, mereka pun tiba di bandara yang cukup terkenal di kota Oslo. Setelah mereka memarkirkan kendaraannya di parkiran bandara. Merekapun berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan memasuki bandara yang lumayan besar itu.

"Baiklah Ross kira sudah sampai, dan mungkin pesawat akan pergi satu jam lagi, jadi kita sebaiknya menunggu disini." ucap Naruto yang sudah duduk di bangku yang disediakan pihak bandara.

"Okelah Naruto-kun." jawab Rossweisse yang juga ikut duduk disamping Rossweisse.

Keheningan sekali lagi menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut, Naruto yang fokus pada sebuah novel yang entah darimana berada ditangannya dan Rossweisse yang fokus untuk tidur.

Menit demi menit berlalu dan akhirnya saat yang ditunggu telah tiba.

 **"Kepada para penumpang Oskovich Airways tujuan Jepang dengan Kode penerbangan HND-774 diharapkan untuk segera menaiki pesawat dikarenakan pesawat akan lepas landas 15 menit lagi. Terimakasih."**

Suara yang menggema dari ruang operator tersebut memecah fokus Naruto seketika itu juga. Ia kemudian melihat Rossweisse yang tertidur pulas disampungnya.

"Hei Ross, bangun lah, kita akan berangkat." ucap Naruto sambil mengoyangkan tubuh Rossweisse. Rossweisse yang merasa terganggu akibat tubuhnya digoyang goyang akhirnya terbagun dan menatap sekeliling sambil mengucek ucek matanya.

"Huhh ada apa Naruto? Hoaam!" tanya Rossweisse yang masih menguap disana.

"Hahaha kita akan berangkat Ross, ayo kita pergi." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil karena kelakuan polos Rossweisse.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka tadi dan menuju terminal penumpang pesawat.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Didalam pesawat itu, Naruto dan Rossweisse duduk di dekat jendela pesawat yang terbuka tirai penutupnya dan menunjukan pemandangan yang cukup indah.

"Wah indah sekali ne~" ucap Rossweisse yang kagum melihat pemandangan diluar pesawat.

Sementara itu, Naruto melihat sekilas kearah jam tangan nya dan meliat ke depan.

'Heh sebentar lagi tiba saatnya.'

"Hei Ross, aku ingin ke kamar kecil dulu ya." ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Rossweisse yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan diluar pesawat.

Naruto yang berada di kamar kecilpun mengeluarkan sebuah buku notes dan menulis sebuah catatan disana.

Naruto kembali ketempat duduknya sambil menghela nafasnya beberapa kali.

"Hei Rossweisse, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." ucap Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Rossweisse.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rossweisse yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sakunya dan menyodorkan nya kepada Rossweisse.

"Ini. Aku ingin kau menyimpan ponsel ini, soalnya jika satu saat kau tersesat, kau dapat menghubungiku" ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata Rossweisse.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyimpannya ne~ Naruto-kun!" jawab Rossweisse antusias sambil menerima ponsel yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos yang ditunjukan Rossweisse padanya. Naruto pun lantas membuka jaket yang ia pakai dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan memasukannya kedalam saku celananya. Dua jam berlaku dan hampir semua penumpang tertidur dan beberapa masih terjaga dan sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sementara dengan Naruto, ia melihat Rossweisse yang tertidur pulas dan Naruto sekali lagi tersenyum melihat wajah polos Rossweisse saat ini. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memfoto wajah Rossweisse yang sedang tertidur pulas.

'Setidaknya ini sebuah kenang-kenangan yang cukup keren sebelum aku meninggalkanya.'batin Naruto berkata. Naruto pun menyelimuti Rossweisse dengan jaket nya dan mengecup dahi Rossweisse.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu Rossweisse, dan selamat tinggal."

Setelah selesai dengan Rossweisse, Naruto pun berjalan kearah ruang pilot dan co-pilot dan langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa mengucap salam sedikitpun. Sungguh! Ia tak sopan sekali.

"Heh akhirnya kau datang juga kawan!" ucap sang pilot pada Naruto.

"Yeah, dan apa kau sudah menyiapkan barang yang aku minta?" tanya Naruto pada sang pilot.

"Kau bisa lihat di samping mu Naruto, sebuah tas parasut dan tabung oksigen berukuran medium sudah menunggumu." ucap sang pilot sambil menunjuk kearah tas dan tabung oksigen yang berada di samping kaki Naruto. Naruto pun melihat kearah tas dan tabung yang ditunjukan oleh si pilot tersebut.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Arvin!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Haha anything for ya, bro!" balas sang pilot yang bernama Josh itu sambil tertawa.

Naruto pun memakai tas parasut itu dan memakai helm oksigen yang telah tersambung ke sebuah tabung oksigen berukuran medium.

"Baiklah, dimana pintu daruratnya?" tanya Naruto yang sudah siap dengan perlengkapannya.

"Haha aku sempat ragu kalau kau akan melakukan ini Naruto. Letak pintu Darurat ada di ruangan kecil disebelah kananmu." ucap sang pilot pada Naruto yang masih berdiri disana.

"Haah~ aku juga pada awalnya ragu, tapi yah aku harus melakukan ini agar dia tidak masuk semakin dalam ke hidupku." balas Naruto pada pilot itu.

"Baiklah Naruto, kita akan mendekati wilayah Moskow, segeralah meluncur." ucap si pilot lagi pada Naruto.

Naruto pun bersiap untuk terjun dari pesawat itu.

Tunggu sebentar? Terjun? Oh yeah itulah yang direncanakan Naruto tadi saat ia bertelepon dengan temannya yang tidak lain adalah pilot pesawat yang mereka tumpangi saat ini.

 **Flasback start**

Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen itu, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor disana.

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

"Halo.."

"Hei teman, aku butuh bantuanmu..."

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu Naruto?..."

"Begini... Aku membutuhkan tiket tambahan, sebuah paspor palsu atas nama Rossweisse, sebuah tas parasut dan tabung oksigen berkukuran medium lebgkap dengan helm dan selang oksigennya."

"Baiklah aku akan menyediakannya, tapi boleh aku tau untuk apa smua itu?"

"Aku sengaja melakukan ini untuk menghilangkan jejak dan menghindari orang suruhan kakekku."

"Heh ? Kau punya kakek? Aku kira kau itu tidak punya keluarga lagi..."

"Awalnya aku kira juga begitu, tapi ternyata aku memiliki seorang anggota keluarga lain yaitu kakekku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan aku sediakan semua permintaanmu tadi..."

"Terimakasih... Arvin..."

"Anything for ya, bro!"

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus dan Naruto pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang barusan tertunda.

 **Flashback end**

Naruto pun masuk kedalam ruangan kecil itu dan membuka sebuah pintu disana.

Swusshh

Angin kencang menusuk kulit Naruto saat ini, ia pun mengambil ancang ancang dan akhirnya melompat dar pesawat itu tanpa mengucap kan sepatah kata atau ucapan perpisahaan.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

* * *

 **Well, saya kembali lagi dengan chapter kedua dari karya yang tak seberapa ini, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah mengapresiasi cerita yang saya buat ini.  
Mungkin, pada chapter pertama banyak typo dan kata/kalimat yang hilang dari plot cerita, saya minta maaf suhu dan para senpai sekalian.**

 **dan juga terima kasih untuk Asuka Ryu yang sudah memberi tahu plot hole dari fict saya ini.  
Arigatou ne Senpai.**

 **Mungkin hanya ini saja yang ingin saya katakan :)**

 **In the end,  
Review, Please? :)**


End file.
